Nighttime Needs
by dragonofblood16
Summary: After finding Kazuto in his room, Suguha let's him express her feelings. But once he's asleep, she tries to express hers, but accidentally wakes him up in the process. What will they do once he finds out? SuguxKazu OneShot. Contains graphical Lemons, so please know what you're getting into. Enjoy, and leave a review!


"Kazuto~," Suguha called. She hadn't seen her brother all day. True, she did have classes, as well as Kendo training, but still. Kazuto was usually always around. "Kazuto, the shower's ready for you!"

No response. Going to her brother's room, she opened the door and peered into the darkness. A wave of cold air washed over her, making her shiver as water dripped from her freshly washed body.

"Kazuto?" Her brother was sitting on the edge of his bed, just staring at the floor. He looked just like he'd woken up from a horrible nightmare. "Geez, it's freezing in here. Why didn't you turn on the heat?" She turned the thermostat. "Kazuto?"

"I'm sorry, Sugu. I didn't mean to worry you. I... I just..." Tears started dripping down his face. "Asuna... She's going far, far away. Somewhere I can't reach her."

While she would never admit it, Suguha's heart leapt at the news. With Asuna gone, she have more time with her brother. Still, she was a caring sister. Her instincts told her to hug him, and she did just that, pressing her body into his.

"It's okay, Kazuto. Everything's going to be fine." She felt her wet hair dripping onto Kazuto's head, but he didn't say anything. Instead of prodding him for info, Suguha just let him cry into her chest. Eventually, he fell asleep like that.

What am I to do with you? While dirty thoughts popped up in her mind at the sight of him sleeping on her boobs, she shook her head. This was her brother! Instead, she laid him down onto his bed and watched him sleep.

Laying down next to him, Sugu's thoughts were jumbled. A heavy blush still coated her cheeks. Resting a hand on her boobs, she reimagined the scene, the feelings, of Kazuto touching her. She couldn't help undoing the top part of her shirt and touching them.

Her cold hands felt nice against her large boobs. She pinched the nipples a bit while she stared into Kazuto's sleeping face. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning. With him so close to her, she knew it would result in getting caught.

The tension in her gut told her she needed relief. Now. Anything would do. The edge of a desk, a finger, or male genitals. Something to get her off. She rolled over to take it a bit further, but when the bed creaked loudly, she ripped her hands out and placed them by her sides.

.

Kazuto woke up to the sound of... something. Moonlight streamed through his open blinds and he rubbed his eyes. Sighing, he dropped his hands down in a spread eagle, not expecting to hit anything. When his hand bounced off of something with a small squeak, he assumed it was a pillow.

His hand explored this new pillow by tracing over the soft cloth and poking at it. It was squishy and he enjoyed the feeling of it. Reaching the top, however, he discovered something underneath.

It was hard and he thought it was strange. Reaching for the edge of the pillow, to take whatever it was underneath out, he was shock to feel it was slightly wet. He remembered he'd been crying, so it was explained.

What surprised him even more was the feeling of damp skin under the edge of the cloth. A small noise sounded to his right, making him look over. When he saw Sugu, it was the last thing her expected. And where his hand was, a crimson blush covered his cheeks. His head felt like it would explode from the blood rushing to it.

Trying to take his hand off his sister's chest, her lightning fast hand caught it and dragged it back down. He glanced to her face and saw her eyes were wide open. More embarrassment flushed his cheeks. And the way she was trapping his hand to her boobs, it was just weird.

"I-I'm sorry, Sugu!"

"No, it's okay. I know you need this. Don't worry, alright?" With his hand against her boob, he didn't know how to proceed. And what did she want him to do? "Go on. Touch me some more."

"O-okay." Moving his hand around her soft breast, he continued to explore. Laying back, he let his hand discover on it's own. He was already embarrassed as it was. "S-Sugu, t-this is a bit-"

"Stop, I told you it was alright. I don't mind you feeling me. Besides, I already know we aren't real brother and sister. Mom already told me." I looked at her again. So, she already knew we were only cousins.

"But, Sugu. That doesn't mean we can just... touch each other." He tried to withdraw his hand, but she caught it again. She was watching him like a hawk.

"If you want, I can start. You can take over after me, alright?" Kazuto looked away from Suguha. He couldn't ask his own sister to touch him. All he'd done was lay his hand on her by accident. While she might have just woken up, she might also think he was just touching her to be perverted.

Suguha's cold fingers started to press and feel Kazuto's muscular chest. Even though he'd been in a game for over two years, lazy butt, he'd gained an impressive amount of beef in the three months of rehab he's had. He shuddered from the touch, but leaned back. He felt he needed a massage. As long as it didn't turn weird, he decided it wouldn't hurt.

With his pectorals massaged and relaxing, Suguha started to grow bolder. Her hands drifted further and further south until Kazuto gasped at the feeling of fingers tracing lines up his stomach. "S-Sugu!"

"Shh... I told you I would take it from here. You can take over later, when it's my turn." Her turn? Kazuto barely had time to ask the question in his mind before the hands pulled his shirt over his head and blinded him. He couldn't see Sugu, but he felt her breath as she came close.

Her breaths were moving south with her hands and it shocked Kazuto that his sister knew just how to do this kind of stuff. When she reached the band of his pants, she started tugging them down. She was still stronger than him, easily lifting him to pull his pants off.

"Sugu! D-don't you think you are taking this too far? We're still related!" Kazuto's words feel on ears that just didn't want to hear it. A devilish grin was on her face as she looked down at the bulge in his boxers. While she looked nice in the moonlight, Kazuto just didn't like her that way.

"How can you say you don't want this," Suguha said, as she laid a hand on his boxers. She felt him twitch under the thing cloth. The heat he felt on his cheeks was just as hot as it was down there. "You can't say no. Not when you have this. But I'll take care of it. Don't you worry, Kazuto~."

Her devilish and seductive voice were complimented by the way she moved her hands up and down on his boxers. He felt her get close enough that her boobs were pressed against his thighs and he felt her breath through his boxers. Groaning, he slightly moved into her hands. Suguha laughed softly before wrapping her fingers around the waistband of his boxers.

"W-wait! A-are you sure you want to do this?"

"Kazuto, I already told you. You can take over when it's my turn. But right now, it's your turn." With a ceramonious tug, she ripped his boxers off and tossed them away, along with his pants. "Ahh... So this is what the real thing looks like."

Kazuto felt like his head would explode from the mad blush on his cheeks. Suguha had a sight blush as well, but she giggled lightly and poked at his hardened dick. It made him a bit self-conscious and he tried to cover it up, but she stopped him. With a look into his eyes, she took it in her hands and started to massage it.

The feeling of skin against skin down there was enough to cause a bit of precum to begin to leak from him. The way her fingers moved around it was unbelievable. He three himself backwards and moaned into his pillow. He knew this was so wrong on so many levels, but it just felt good.

Boldness was one of Sugu's most defining attribute. When a wet, yet warm thing touched Kazuto's dick, he assumed it was something bad. He looked up to see her licking it from base to tip and moving her hands around it. She looked up to see him watching and gave a long and sensual lick before sucking lightly on the head.

He couldn't help bucking his hips and driving his penis deeper into her mouth. When she'd he needed this, she didn't know how much he needed pleasing. While her hands held most of his cock, he entered far enough.

While she gagged at first, she took it as a challenge and took him even deeper. He could feel his dick sliding into her throat and she started humming. The vibration made her mouth a heaven. Kazuto started twitching and he sent his load down into her gut.

Pulling out the dick mid orgasm caused a few ropes to stick to her face while she gagged on the jizz already in her mouth. While she enjoyed the taste, it had been so unexpected. He could've at least warned her. Glaring at her brother/cousin, she started taking off her shirt. Using her large bust, she squeezed his dick, just as it was starting to go limp.

"These are what you wanted, right Kazuto? I know you were touching them. Well, how do they feel? Do they make you feel good?" Suguha's seductive voice was much different that her normal fifteen year old voice, and it made her sound older. The dirty things she whispered, and her boobs pressure, she felt his dong rise to full mast for her.

"Ahh! Sugu, isn't once enough? I'm tired, so let- let's just go to bed. Ohh!" Suguha cut him off my sucking on his tip again. It barely poked through the top of her cleavage, just enough to suck on. Being his first real time, this felt way better. It felt lifeless in SAO. It was dynamic IRL.

She continued to rub her soft and ample boobs against Kazuto's dick. She reveled in the feeling she felt from it. Imagining just how he felt, it made her pussy ache to have something inside of her. But she couldn't take her hands from her boobs, or the pleasure would stop.

"S-Sugu, I'm gonna-" She glared at him again, even if he learned his lesson. His dick twitched while she sped up her felicitating. Removing her mouth, she got more vigorous with her boobs. Like a fountain, the cum came shooting straight up into her face. She caught a few in her mouth and drank it in eagerly.

"Ahh... Thank you, Suguha. That felt amazing." He laid down and closed his eyes. When something passed against his chest, feeling slick, he opened his eyes. Suguha was directly above him.

"Oh, we're not finished yet. Now it's my turn. Use move as you want to. I gave you your turn, now you give me mine." A crimson blush covered his face when he realized what she meant. It was a little gross to have his own jizz being rubbed onto his chest, but with boobs, it was alright.

"But, what are we going to do? I don't have any protection. Let's just go to sleep and we can finish this tomorrow. Deal?"

"Well, you're unfair. After all I've done for you, you're just gonna leave me horny? I don't care about protection. Just remember to pull out?" With that proposal, she sealed it by meeting his lips with hers. His eyes flew wide and he gasped. Suguha took full advantage and slipped her tongue in. He tasted something salty and thick on her tongue before realizing it was his cum.

The fact that it wasn't disgusting was weird.

The second fact was that he was still hard after what she'd done to him. The way her tongue worked, the feel of her boobs. He wanted more. Suguha broke the kiss and pulled back.

"My turn, your rules. You take the lead." Kazuto leaned forward and meet her mouth again for a deeper kiss. Now that he was getting into the mood, he was flowing Sugu's lead and was bolder. He pressed his tongue against her lips until she let him enter. He tasted the insides of her mouth and breathed in her breath.

While they kissed, Suguha removed the rest of her clothing. She broke the kiss before taking off her panties in full view of Kazuto. The first thing he noticed is that she'd shaved down there. Second was that her pussy was dripping. He carefully ran a finger down her vagina. Her moan was a good sign.

Like she'd done to him, he pushed her onto her back and spread her legs wide, to get a good view of her red lips. His fingers graced along the edges, making her squirm. Then he moved in, flattening his tongue.

A quick lick, and he was hooked. He quickly set to eating her out. Her forbidden juices were quickly lapped up while she moaned and tried to push his head deeper. He made sure to dip his tongue inside her slit, as well as trade the nub near the top.

Her moaning was muffled by Kazuto's blanket. She'd stuffed it into her mouth to keep herself quicker. Kazuto ran his fingers along her muscular thighs and rubbed her ass. She started bucking her hips by the time his finger reached her asshole.

He continued to lick, even after his fingers had entered her back door. She let out a surprised gasp, before falling back down to force them even deeper. It was all she could do to keep from orgasming. Just when did he become so good at this?

Her entire body conversed as salty sex juices spilling into his mouth. Most of it leaked onto the sheets, but he did get to taste it. It took Sugu to regain her senses.

"I've never... squirted that hard... before." Dragging Kazuto's face up to hers, she wrapped her fingers through his short black hair, now matted with cum of both of them. She kissed him and tasted herself on his lips. With him in position, she lined him up with her pussy before ramming him down with her heels.

The feeling of a real dick entering was more painful than she'd thought it would be. She bit her lip to hold back from screaming while he just gasped in surprise. The constricting feel of her pussy feel so nice, so good!

Looking down at her, Sugu looked fine. Biting her lip in that sexy way, her eyes closed. Her face had cum streak all over it, but it still looked cute. Kazuto didn't remember seeing his sister this way. She'd opened his eyes to be like hers. But he knew it wouldn't be permanent. What would people say when they hard he'd fucked his little sister? What would his Mom say?

Kazuto began moving at a steady pace in and out. While Suguha gasped at first, they soon turned into moans. She occasionally sole a kiss from him before dripping back down. Kazuto took the best of his situation and started making a trail down her neck of light kisses. Reaching the top of a boob, he ran his tongue around in a circle before sucking in the nipple.

She responded via gasps and moans. Kazuto used his spare hand to massage her other side, making her gasp every time. His dick pounded in and out of her, just like she'd wanted. His speed went faster and faster, like he was reaching the pinnacle of his Starburst Steam. Soon enough, his skin was slapping her ass while he feet were pushing him faster and further into her.

Soon enough, Kazuto felt his dick twitching. He knew Suguha knew too, but he kept going. She was getting closer, too. The walls of her pussy were trapping his dick tighter and tighter, feeling better and better. He pushed as deep as he could in every pass, now that they were this close.

"Sugu... I'm about to... I need to pull out." He tried to slew down, but her legs forced his hips to go forward and back. "Sugu!"

"Kazuto~!" Cum mixed as the two orgasmed together. Her heels dug into his back, keeping him buried balls deep in her. Her body shook underneath him as she came down from her climax. Kazuto pulled out and fell down next to her.

"Oh, crap," he said, looking down at his passed out creampied sister. She would be, with no doubts about it, pregnant with his child. His sister, or his cousin, couldn't be pregnant with his spawn. Groaning, he got dressed again, dressed his sister, and covered her with his blanket.

Sighing, her laid down next to her and closed his eyes. He prayed birth control or whatever worked, because he didn't want his ass to be beat. By Reika, Keiko, or Klein. If Asuna even woke up, she'd be married to some bigshot. She wouldn't care about him anymore.

Sighing, he drifted off. His sister's sweet snores lulled him into sleep while he forgot the whole thing.


End file.
